The Legend of The True Sith'ari
by Wicca Master
Summary: During the early years of the Clone Wars the Sith'ari of Legend awakens his connection to the force, drawing the attention of The Jedi and Sith to himself in the process. What is instore for our protangonist? Will he survive the ordeals of war? Will he become a Jedi? A Sith? Or something more? Find out next time on dragon ball ZZZZ... Dammit wrong show. Jusr read the damn fic.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Author's Note:

Hello and welcome to my very first fanfiction. Do be warned this may very well contain improper grammar and or spelling errors. If you notice any of these please copy and paste it into the comment section below, and list what is wrong. Please no flaming or stealing. If you'd like to use parts of any of my stories simply ask, and as long as you do not completely steal the story then I will most likely say yes.

I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, duh.

Anyways this story takes place in the Star Wars the Clone Wars TV series created by Disney. May also continue on into Star Wars Rebels, undecided as of yet.

Pairings also undecided, but I will say this, I will never make yaoi content.

May contain rated M, maybe lemons, maybe not. Depends on what you all want.

Well, let's get this started.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

Legend of the True Sith'ari

During the early days of the Clone Wars, on one dark and stormy night, we find ourselves within a Grand palace upon the planet of Serenno. Deep within the depths we find him, the Separatist leader, the fallen Jedi, the Sith Lord, Count Dooku and or as some few call him, Darth Tyrannus. But he's doing something he would only do for one man, and one man alone, his master the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. But for Sidious to appear in person is most unusual, for you see he usually contacts his agents and spies through his holoprojector, whatever has occurred must truly be of grave importance to the Sith.

"Welcome my Master, I have set the Commando Droids on high alert, and Ventress will be on watch for any Republic spies who may report your presence." Said Dooku

" Excellent my apprentice, we have much work to do and very little time in which to accomplish it. For you see our plans of eradicating the Jedi have changed." Replied Sidious cryptically.

" What could happen to alter what we have sought after for so long?"

"... A tremor, a wound in the force that has not been seen since the days of the first Sith Lords. Since the Great Rakatan Empire was at its height. Former Sith Lords that would whisper secrets from their Holocrons are now screeching, calling for him, hailing his arrival."

"My master I do not understand?"

" Tyrannus, if I had to explain everything to you we Sith would be destroyed by the Jedi long before I could finish! Now follow me, we are running out of time." And so they walked through the long corridors in deathly silence, Sidious keeping his mind shielded, and Dooku left to ponder on what his master said. After walking for some time they finally arrived at Dooku's private library, in which lies Great Darkside artifacts and holocrons of a bygone era.

" Now Dooku tell me, what do you know of the Sith prophecy."

" Only that supposedly the Sith King, the only Sith King to every live would be reincarnated one day, eradicate all his foes, destroy armies single handedly, and rule the galaxy and the force. That he would be reincarnated in the body of his direct descendent. And only his direct descendent." Said Dooku confused as to why his master would bring up this fairy tale.

"Yes and no, you see the prophecy is the same as the Jedi prophecy at their cores. A being of immense force aptitude would be born, and have a connection to the force greater than any other. This being would have a choice to make, follow the Dark, the Light, or walk the path of Revan and Kreia, the path of Grey." Said Sidious matter of factly.

Now catching on, and remembering what his master said earlier about the force tremor, Dooku realizes this being must have awakened their connection to the force. "Master if you felt this being presence then the Jedi must have as well, however I am curious, why did I not feeling this tremor?"

" You wouldn't have, even this early into the war has caused so much death and suffering that the force has become clouded and dark, making it is hard to sense such things. Only beings of my caliber of force mastery such as master Yoda for example could feel such power and tell it comes from a single being and not battles being waged. We must find this being, and ensure their path to the darkside is complete and preordained."

" Yes my master, I will dispatch Ventress, Cade Bane, and Grievous to this person's location, and bring them broken before me." Stated Dooku proudly.

"No you will not, those three will only ruin my plans. They are not known for their discretion, or high success rate when dealing with Master rank Jedi. We will send the great Jedi killer Durge to the sector I felt the tremor originate from. He will be discreet, he will remain hidden, and find this being at all costs."

"Your bidding be done my master. Where did the tremor originate from?"

"The Unknown Regions, upon the very fringe of the galaxy."

* * *

Location: Unknown

Sector: Unknown Regions.

Planet: Elementia

We find ourselves now on this backwater planet that has yet to achieve minor aerial propulsion and flight. A planet torn apart by constant world wars. In a great village, hidden in leaves, we find a young boy running for his life. But this is no uncommon occurrence to the boy, for every year on this day of all days, is when is life is truly threatened. When the local villagers are reminded of their loss at the paws of the great fox demon just some years ago. The boy has blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face.

'Dammit, why me, why do they always do this?! Keep running, do not stop, run through the pain. Soon I will make to Grandpa's office and he will protect me. Run , Run, Run, RUUUN!'

Turn left, right, left, into alleyway to catch breath.

Exhaustion taking over, and sliding onto the ground. 'Finally I can breathe. Friggin villagers getting better at this. Must have a couple of those masked guys with em. Okay, only a few more blocks to go, and then I am safe. I wonder if -THERE HE HE IS! CATCH HIM! -SHIT!

Run ,run, run, run! GAHHH!

Just as he was about to escape the alley a throwing knife embedded itself within his lower thigh. Bleeding heavily through his clenched fingers, he looks up to see himself surrounded by the mob.

"Fucking demon, thought you could get away, think again dumbass." Said one obviously from the smell, drunk middle aged man.

"Time for the fun to begin." One by one each person began their vicious and rapid assault upon the defenseless boy. Some would slash at him with broken glass, others would simply kick and punch him. This lasted for a good half hour, until one person, a girl with pink hair shouted out, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Fuck off girl, we are teaching this monster a lesson."

"He's no monster. He is my classmate, a goofy and a moron, but no monster. If anything you are the monsters!"

Silently the crowd then turned on the girl, "What's this, a demon sympathizer, men ya know what we do with em demon whores right?" "YEAH!" Cheered the vile men within the mob who began leering disgustingly so at the girl.

Now freighted and too afraid to move, the girl simply backup and collapsed onto her back. That is when they pounced upon her. Holding her arms and legs, so she can't get away. One particular fat balding one licked her face, from bottom to top of her right side.

Seeing what they were about to do, and becoming angry that his failure to escape has endangered this girl, but more so that these people, no fycking monsters would do this, to an innocent girl no less, he felt nothing but rage and hatred. He wanted these blood sacks before him to pop, to die for what they are attempting to do.

Feeling everything inside him, every painful and traumatic memory, every lonely birthday singing to himself, every night as a toddler crying himself to sleep. He wants them to suffer, to feel his pain, feeling pure raw instinct and a voice tell him what to do, he looked at them and began directing everything at the men. He shouted out eleven years worth of pain.

"NOOOOO!" While reaching out with his hands.

Almost as if on queue, they then suddenly froze, letting the girl go, clawing at their own throats. Almost like they stopped breathing. The rest of the mob slowly turned to the boy wary of him, but this was not the same brat they wanted dead. His eyes flashed red, then yellow, then turned into a permanent mix of the two. Those men affected suddenly dropped dead, and as soon they their bodies hit the floor, HE showed up in full battle regalia. The village leader and his personal protectors.

They were stunned at what they were seeing. This boy who normally would turn the other cheek when attacked, just finally unleashed his rage and pure hatred when an innocent was in boy simply reached out and crushed the throats of those men.

Slowly turning his eyes towards the rest of the crowd, the boy saw the familiar faces of those who have tormented him his entire life. Every glare, whisper, abuse, rotten food, every bad memory came bubbling to the surface.

"RAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" With a tremendous roar the boy pointed his fingers at them, and lightning shot out from his finger tips. A torrent of intense lighting bolts of red, black, yellow, blue, purple, orange, and white struck their targets, causing them to contort into positions that are inhumanly possible to take. The sound of bones splintering, muscles tearing, ligaments fraying, and eyes literally popping filled the alley. Some were even outright disintegrated, while others were sent flying into the alleyway walls.

After everyone in the mob died, the boy's eyes turned back to their normal hue.

With a finally deep breath he collapsed, but before he could hit the floor the Village leader caught him.

"Take the girl to the hospital, clean up this mess, and no one is to speak of this, understood!" Ordered their leader.

"Yes sir!" And with a swirl of leaves everyone was gone save the leader and the boy. The girl missing and what remained of the mob cleaned up.

"Oh Naruto, what has happened to you? What has happened to my grandson? I have failed you."

Shedding a single tear down his weary old face. Once the drop hit the ground he too disappeared, and all that remained in the alley was swirling leaves.

* * *

So tell me what you think. I know it is a bit short, but i intended it to be. The rest of the chapters will be, much, much longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Paint and Ramen

Hello everyone, wow I am surprised by the number of people who enjoy this. And sorry for the wait. Currently dealing with medical issues, and family trouble.

First off, I read the reviews as they came in. KuronoDono12 pointed out a big concern of theirs, which i can understand. I had originally not listed the age of naruto and obviously sakura. Made it seem like they were about four to six years old.

Apologies for that, I have gone in and made it clear what age he is, and also corrected what mistakes I have found. (Seriously people, if you find errors let me know.) And as for the cannon length of the clone wars being 3 years, well the Sith'ari did not make an appearance did they now. Just stick with it, read the story, and like in the movies Palpatine's plans will be unveiled in due time.

As for pairings, not sure. Im personally a fan of the Naruto x Padme pair for star wars, could do someone else like Ashoka. Could even do Ayala Secure or Shaak Ti. Hell could do a harem if you all want. I'll make a poll at some point, let you vote, we'll see what happens.

P.S. Thinking the chapter range will go into mid thirties, maybe early forties.

* * *

Chapter 2: Paint and Ramen

Location: Unknown

Sector: Unknown Regions

Planet: Elementia

"Hmmm, younger than what Tyrannus said. No matter if the Jedi want him then I'll gladly ruin their plans. Droid!"

"Yes sir" Answered an unusual looking red droid with a cylindrical head and many tupe like eyes. (A form of the IG-88 models)

"Activate your stealth unit, and see what information you can gather."

"Roger roger Master Durge." Replied he droid autonomously.

The now named bounty hunter Durge was currently observing the would-be Sith'ari through the scope of his Sniper Rifle. The boy was in a hospital of sorts, going through a series of medical tests and observations. So far it has been two hours and counting. His droid has gone out mapping the terrain of the surrounding vicinity, finding good ambush spots while he waits.

"Well this is new. In all my years I have never seen anything like this." Said Durge in mild curiosity.

An old man wearing white robes walked into the room and must've asked the boy to lift his shirt. Once his body was exposed, then some sort of blue aura appeared, and what looks like black seals appeared all over his abdominal region.

" Well whatever those seals are they must be important. That old man sighed after he inspected them. Crimson do you read me?"

"Yes sir. Currently in remote spot in the village, free to speak to at your leisure."

"I want you find out anything you can on seals, blue auras, and the boy. Report in three hours."

"Sir." Said the droid in compliance

* * *

Location: Coruscant

Building: Jedi Temple, Council Chambers

"Fellow council members, Grand master Yoda has summoned us all here due to what he describes as a shockwave in the force." Said a bald dark skinned man with great authority.

Hearing that the force produced a shockwave stirred the council, each member there wondering what has happened.

A small green pointed-ear old looking alien raised his hand with three fingers and said, "Peace fellow Jedi. Let me speak uninterrupted. Answer all questions I will. During my meditation I felt a change in the winds of the force. A hurricane of power the change had. The force then granted a vision. A blond young man, with whiskers on his face, forced to choose a path he does not wish to walk. But death clouds his future, the end not in sight. Many will die by his hands. Carry either a crimson or a violet blade he will. Then it shows a planet far into the unknown regions, and then ends." Spoke Yoda ominously.

Silence filled the council chambers for what seemed like hours. Finally a green alien with tentacles forming what would be his hair named Kit Fisto spoke up. "We must take immediate action. No doubt Count Dooku has sensed this, and will send legions of his best droids and generals to capture this man. We cannot allow that to happen."

"With all do respect master Fisto our forces are spread too thin to mount a force capable of securing the planet from the Separatists." Spoke a holographic human man with auburn hair and full beard, wearing jedi/clone battle armour.

"Master Kenobi is true, we are engaged on all main fronts, and are running thin as it is with man power. Should we wish to send an army, we very well may jeopardize key systems." Spoke a Cerean older male named Ki-Adi-Mundi. "My own army was nearly decimated by General Grievous, not to mention he killed many Jedi and severely wounded Shaaki Ti and Ayala.

"Hmmm, who said anything about sending an army. We could send a small team of our best clones and Jedi who could find the planet, find the man, and sneak him off the planet without the Separatists knowing." Replied an Insectoid looking master with bionic augmentations added to his face.

"Master Plo Koon is correct. Need only send a small team we must. Send Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka, Master Kenobi, Master Windu, as well as two commando squads." Said Master Yoda.

With the rest of the council nodding in agreement, a plan has been made, now they just hope that the force will be with them.

* * *

Planet: Elementia

"Uh-h identification papers please." Stammered one nervous gate guard staring up at the behemoth before him.

"Don't have one. Never been to a village like this before. That is not going to be a problem is it?"

"That's workable, please state your occupation and name."

"Bounty Hunter, name is Durge."

"Bounty Hunter eh, okay then here Is your new papers, you are given twenty-four hours to do whatever you need to do, and then leave."

" Works for me." 'This places security is lax, obviously have some sort of stealth forces tailing me. And the civilians here look like they still fight with knives and pitchforks'.

-Beep Beep- "Finally Crimson what do have for me?" Said Durge talking through his helmet's comlink.

"I have gathered all collective knowledge this world possess. They are naturally in tune with the force on a level the galaxy has never seen, or at the very least has not be seen for countless millennia. Each great village is called a Hidden village. And every hidden village is ruled by a singular person, usual the most powerful of their warriors and is referred to as a kage. Although each village possess their own interpretation of what they call their kage. They have fought through three world wars, and have several individuals who have risen to godlike status throughout their mythos."

"And the boy?"

"That information was difficult to acquire, had to sneak into the Hokage's office, and go through his top secret files. Turns out they cannot sense mechanical constructs, or at least have not been trained sense mechanical beings. The boy is a Jinchuuriki, a vessel for a powerful demonic creature said to be able to cause tsunamis and level mountains with a single swipe of one of it's tails. There are nine Jinchuuriki, and each beast inside each vessel increases in power by their number of tails. The blonde boy is called Naruto Uzumaki, son of their fourth Hokage, and last heir of the Uzumaki royal family. Uzumaki's are brash, quick to anger, and are absolute terrors upon the battlefield. Naruto currently holds the ninth demon or tailed beast as some call them."

" So he is royalty, possess the most powerful destructive energy based monster on this planet, and is naturally inclined towards feeling anger?"

"Precisely."

'Dooku sure knows how to pick em.' -Sigh- "Alright I want you to find out who this Naruto holds dear to his heart." Said Durge with a weary sigh..

"Roger roger." Said Crimson ending the transmission.

'Now to find this Naruto.'

-Three Hours Later-

'WHERE THE HELL IS THIS DAMN BRAT! I AM THE BEST FUCKING BOUNTY HUNTER IN THE GODDAMN GALAXY AND CAN'T EVEN FIND ONE ORANGE CLAD PIPSQUEAK?!' Mentally roared Durge, literally shaking with frustration.

Suddenly he was met in the face by a orange colored ball, except it was no ball.

-POOF- "Gah what the hell! Fucking orange colored paint!" Durge was now going to murder someone, secrecy be damned.

'Hahahaha! Oh man, you are one fruity looking giant." Said a young voice laughing hysterically.

Looking up, Durge saw the one he sought, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki sitting there quite content with himself leaking tears from his eyes.

'Finally, guess I will kill someone else.' "Hey what is your name?" Said Durge

"Naruto Uzumaki, and don't ya forget!"

"I won't be since you ruined my armour so spectacularly. Tell me boy, do like bets?"

"Sure, what kind of bet do have in mind?" Said Naruto jumping down from the roof.

"Loser has to do what the other says, one request only, and all requests must be accepted no matter what. If you can run from me for thirty minutes you win, if I catch you I win. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Said Naruto eagerly, picturing exactly what he was going to do when he won. "On 3, 1,2,3, GO!" And like that Naruto was gone, little more than a blur of yellow and orange.

Almost as if on instinct Durge chased after the blur of Naruto, except all along the way he was met with some surprises.

'What is with this kind and fucking paint bombs!' -Snap- Durge looked down to find a bear trap locked on his armoured calf. 'If this kid became a bounty hunter, I would be out of a job in no time.' Looking up another paint bomb was waiting for him, and this time it painted his faceplate bright pink. 'Ahhh! My fucking eyes' Everything was now a pink blur.

Using his racial ability to heal and clean itself, he quickly regained his sight, but the boy was long gone.

'SHIII- Okay, he is not hiding this time.' "Crimson!"

"Sir I have not finished my current assignment."

"Later rust bucket, I found the boy, locate him immediately."

"Yes sir…. Uh Sir."

"Yes?"

"He's gone. I can't find him."

"WHAT? WHAT DO MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?! YOU HAVE THE BEST TRACKING SCANNERS TO DATE!"

"It is just that sir, he is not appearing on any of the scanners."

'Not appearing, damn must be subconsciously using the force to cloak himself.'

-Exactly thirty minutes later-

The sun was beginning to set, and Durge was still searching for Naruto when suddenly his timer went off.

"Hahaha, you lose mister!" Said a joyous voice above Durge.

"Wha.. where the hell have you been brat?!"

"Hokage's office." Said Naruto a little to pleased with himself.

"..." Durge had nothing to say, never before has an eleven year old brat been able to stay hidden from. "Okay kid, you won what do you want?"

"Ramen!" Said Naruto jumping for joy.

-1 hour later-

How the hell does he do it? That boy has eaten forty bowels of whatever that noodly crap is. Where does he put it all? Maybe his species is some form of hairless Wookie? Nah, can't be that, I did shave a Wookiee named Zaalbar once. Though he does eat like one.

"Oh, that hit the spot." Said our favorite blond patting his now overly engorged stomach.

Durge gestured the ramen chef over. "This should cover all the food." Said Durge handing over a gold bar he obtained on one of his missions.

The chef began frothing out the mouth. "Dad, you okay?" The waitress said walking up to the man, suddenly. -THUD-. He collapsed like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey Teuchi, you okay?" Said Naruto looking at the chef with worry.

"He's fine kid, I just made him rich."

"Oh, okay. Hey, what is your name anyway? And what is up with your freakish tall height and armour?" Asked Naruto.

"I am called Durge. It's a long story for the armour, and I am just tall kid."

"Okay, hey I gotta go. I have to go take my graduation test at the academy in the morning. Nice meeting you Durge." Said Naruto getting up.

However before Naruto could leave, Durge slipped a device onto the kids clothes.

'Weirdest job ever.' Thought Durge before he too got up and left the small ramen stand.

* * *

And that is a wrap everyone. I will being making a poll real soon to decide whether our little blonde Sith'ari will embrace the darkness, the light, or both. And who he will be paired with.

Again feel free to review, point things out that do not make sense. And you see a mistake someone where, let me know and I will fix it.


	3. Chapter 3 COMMENT TO VOTE!

Okay everyone, polls are not working out. Soooo, comment down below.

1\. Darkside all the way sith

2\. Lightside Jedi

3\. Neither or both, Grey Force user. (Like the Dai-Bindo first force users)

For pairings

1\. Naruto women

2\. Star wars women

3\. A little bit of both. YOU HAVE 48 HOURS UNTIL I GET NEW COMPUTER! FLY YOU FOOLS!


End file.
